


Falling

by enchantednova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantednova/pseuds/enchantednova
Summary: She looked so beautiful and he looked so handsome, she longed for his kiss and he longed for her touch.Originally posted on FFN, now edited and reposted here.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 6





	Falling

* * *

Candle light shimmered through white silk tents. They were just thin enough to see the people within them. Everyone was dressed in black tie—that was expected—it was their wedding after all. It was so perfectly romantic, like something pulled right out of Nicholas Sparks novel. Her dream had finally come true! All those endless daydreams of her knight and shining armor had become a reality.

The mid-summer sun sank low painting the sky purple, orange, and red. The darkness of the night sky slowly consumed the world, allowing silver twinkling stars to sparkle above them. The soft melody of violins played in the background. Beautiful white and red roses decorated round tables draped with a shimmering silver cloth that matched the chairs , tying everything together elegantly.

The guests held wine glasses and chattered about the newly wedded couple. They laughed about how they met, they whispered about the troubles, but most of all they smiled for their happiness. Gray Fullbuster stood by the buffet table, a crystal wine glass filled with red wine in hand. His dark storm colored eyes looked around the room.

"Your first dance is about to start," Lucy Heartfilia, his teammate and friend, said as she walked forth in her silver dress that matched the other three bridesmaids. She smiled and went straight for his silver tie, adjusting it. "Don't mess it up." Lucy waved a finger at him.

Gray chuckled, nodding his head.

The music stopped, the light turned low, and everyone turned to the entrance of the large tent. Gray was just about to take a drink, but he stopped as  _ she _ appeared at the tent entrance. His heart skipped a beat as she came into the room, heels clicking on the wooden floor. Everything he’d experienced at the ceremony slammed into him all over again. His breath had been taken away from him and his heart drummed as every head in that crowded room turned. While they all got their time to stare at her, Gray would be taking her home. He would be the reason her hair would be a mess, he would be the reason her heart would race, and he would be hers.

His name was the one that changed hers. Their first dance together as husband and wife would have everyone feeling the love. Her hair was done up right, her make-up brought out her already beautiful features, and her dress made her look like a princess. She was a vision in that ivory dress, and he was falling in love all over again. Gray licked his lips and handed his wine glass to Lucy as he approached his beautiful wife.

They were in the middle of the dance floor. He raised his hand to her face, gently stroking her blushing cheek. Everyone was watching them, completely dazzled by Juvia in her airy gown with her blue hair in glamorous ringlet curls falling down her back. Her eyes locked with Gray's and she smiled. Her eyes closed as Gray cupped her cheek.

"You're beautiful," Gray whispered to her.

Juvia bit her lip. "Not too bad yourself. "She placed her hands around his neck. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." Gray put his hands around her waist. "Because I get to keep falling in love with you, every day for the rest of my life."

"It's a dream come true," Juvia smiled as she leaned forward to kiss her beloved.

**…**

"Juvia! Juvia! JUVIA!"

"What! What!" Juvia screeched as her eyes shot open.

"The hell are you doing?" Gajeel hissed as Juvia held onto his face. The water mage squealed and jumped away.

It was all just a dream. Her eyes darted across the guild hall. Everyone had pretty much gone home for the night with the exception of a few people. She found the man she was looking for: Gray Fullbuster. The man who hardly noticed her as anything more than a teammate and guild member. Her heart sank at the thought as she slouched in her seat.

"Were you dreaming about the Popsicle again?"

Juvia sighed and nodded her head, glancing at Gajeel.

He snorted.

"You can't blame a girl for dreaming," she muttered, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched Gray from afar...like always.

"I can if those dreams ruin mine," Gajeel retorted with an eye roll as he looked at the other end of the bar from where Gray sat. Levy McGarden, the petite blue haired Solid Script mage, bobbed her head up and down as she tried to stay awake while reading another book.

"We're such losers," Juvia cried.

Gajeel looked at her and then back to Levy. "Yeah, we are."

Sometimes falling in love was hard.


End file.
